


Our Evening

by BlueFlashbang



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Flirting, Stargazing, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Two witches spend time to look at stars in the night sky, only to end up looking at each other.





	Our Evening

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a longer short story but every draft resulted into dissatisfaction..so i thought it would be better to make it a lot shorter. This here is also my next fic in Sulotte week! Hope you like it

The two witches had completely lost track of time as they laid down on the grass together. Their hands felt like they were growing onto each other for how long their fingers had intertwined, the feel of their hair and faces nuzzling could hardly keep Lotte from blushing. Yet if only they could gawk at both the night sky and each other. 

"I must be lucky to have two beautiful things in one place." Sucy thought.

"Hey, Sucy..." the blonde says. "I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Me too. How many stars did we count already?"

"Almost all of them by now." Lotte then turns her head and faces towards her significant other. "Kinda think of it, we haven't named any of them either."

Sucy chuckles softly. "Huh, were we supposed too...?" she asks. After minutes of lying on her back, she turns over to her side and makes herself cozy towards Lotte. "I'll start with the first one..."

The blonde was muddled at first. How was she supposed to know which star she was going to start labeling, especially when she isn't looking and pointing upwards. Soon, Sucy reaches for her bangs and brushes them aside. Her blue eyes now gawking onto the pale witch made her genuinely want to stare at them more than the sky.

"This star is my favorite one, and its name is Lotte Yanson..." Sucy says smiling. "No other star can outshine how perfect she is."

The blonde gasps quietly, her expression was filled with shock and amiability. The somber witch took delight in seeing Lotte turn more pink under the moonlight. She giggles, suddenly turning back to the night sky as if nothing had happened. Taking herself seriously was going to be impossible after her sorry excuse for a flirt, Lotte could be thinking of a lot of things about her. As she stared more into the dark azure, the more stars were continiously a lot brighter and dimmer. All that came to mind was Lotte now.

"Sucy..." the blonde pauses, she never looked back onto the sky. "I love you so much."

**Author's Note:**

> this also happens to be my first flash fic in AO3.


End file.
